Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-5460877-20130401174340
Finally! Geez I knew everyone was busy but.... that was a long wait for more to this fanfic. This might be the finale, I don’t know but I know its going to be good. So DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! Sorry about that I’m just so.... that chapter of Believing In the Beautiful Things was..... wow I’m speechless. This took me forever to type up. Kerry: A speck of good? That seems possible... but think about it. How can get close to Miss Power without her going crazy on us. Me: ???? Riley: I think you confused her. Kerry: Look. This is dangerous. I don’t want to lose someone else because of you. Me: What?! You’re blaming this on me!? Kerry: Yes,smart one. When you busted into the room, Roselia turned her head for a moment and that gave Miss Power the opportunity to.... Me: Thats it. I’m leaving. I thought you guys cared about me but nooooo. (Goes to walk off when Kerry’s sis stops me) Kerry’s Sis: We need you. Riley: Yeah we do. Wordgirl: (sighs) I can’t believe it. Me: ( Still cranky for a weird reason)What!? Wordgirl: What your sister said, Kerry. Its so... even I can’t think of a word to say. Miss Power... is my SISTER?! Me: Get over it. Be glad you even know about your family. Wordgirl: Shut up, snotface. Me: Jerk. WG: Loser. Me: Why are we insulting each other? WG: I don’t know. ( Suddenly the door bursts open) MP: (leaning against the door frame) Hellooooooooooo? Me: What is your problem?! Can’t you leave us alone for ONE SINGLE DAY?! MP: ( Blank stare) Kerry’s Sis: I have a Munna!( holds up a cute baby Munna) MP: Ahhhhhhh! Get that thing away from me! Me: Well it did eat your dream and we figured out some things. MP: Why you little sneak. Me: Well actually blame it on the Munna and the dream dust. MP: Dream dust? Where are we? Kerry: THE AMAZING WORLD OF FANFICTION!!!!!!! (epic facepalm) Me: I’m thirsty! WG: Seriously? Me: Yes. Plus.... GET YOUR GEMS! (Everyone holds up their gems) Kerry: Ready set...... ( Suddenly Miss Power charges into me) Me: You know you are very rude. MP: I know that.( Smiles evily) Me: Ahhh.... hi? MP: Nice try. Me: Don’t kill me! MP: You are my biggest threat. Me: Isn’t WG your biggest threat? WG: Hey! Me: No offense but..... MP: I know... but destroying you seems a lot more fun. I remember those days when you and my pesky sister played together. You don’t remember it but I do. Anyway.... ( Goes to kill me when suddenly....) MP: I can’t do it. Kerry: Yes! The gems! They worked. Me: My gem broke before you blasted MP with it. Kerry: Seriously?! Then how did we..... Riley: The prophecy! Everyone: HUH?! Six will fight against evil, but one shall fall, five will gather the gems , and use them against the threat of the universe, a unlikely hero will take a stand, and she will make a sacrifice to save the land. Me: An unlikely hero.... Kerry: Its one of us. ( I stand up) Me: I will take the stand... Me: AND MAKE A SACRIFICE TO SAVE THE LAND!!! ( charges at Miss Power) (Epic flash of light) MP: Oh my.... I can’t believe it. All of those good thoughts are returning to me. Kerry; But.... ( everyone looks at my body) Riley: She took the stand.... Wordgirl: And made a sacrifice to save the whole planet.... ( Suddenly there’s a flash of light around WG, MP, and me) Kerry: What’s going on? Riley: Casidy! You’re alive! Me: Of course I am. MP: And guess what? I’m no longer an evil jerk. I still wish I could be leader. WG: Well... the mark wore off somehow. Riley: Yay! WG: I know. I don’t want to be leader. What was mom even thinking? Me: That MP wasn’t right for the throne. Kerry: Now she is. WG: So now everything is peaceful again! Everyone; YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! That was super lame but I think I did an okay job.